


Parlay

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Droughtjoy 2017 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, Parlay, possible spoilers if you haven't seen season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon confronts Euron at the parlay in King's Landing





	Parlay

**Author's Note:**

> I wish something like this would've happened

They are waiting for the enemy to join them. But today they won't fight. Today they talk.  
Cersei's party is still not here and Theon thinks back to the night on the ship, were he and Jon were so close.  
He isn't sure why, but something has changed the next day. He doesn't feel close to him now.

When they come into the dragon pit Theon's gaze passes over them.  
He pauses at Cersei for a second, remembering her from Winterfell. She looks bitter, still beautiful, but nowhere near as back then.  
He doesn't have more time to contemplate the enemy queen because his gaze is drawn to his uncle.

Euron looks at Theon shortly, then smirks to himself, slightly shaking his head.  
Theon's face is a grimace of pain.

Daenerys finally makes her big entrance on Drogon and Tyrion gets up.  
When he starts to talk he's interrupted by a rude shout.

"Theon!"

Theon looks at his uncle, his face determinedly motionless.

"I have your sister."

Everyone turns to look at Euron, their faces incredulous.

"If you don't submit to me here and now..."  
He pauses for the dramatic effect.  
"...I'll kill her."

Theon can't believe it. Euron sounds like a spoiled child not getting enough attention.  
Submitting? Really?  
He's surprised at his own rebellious thoughts. His fear is somehow washed away.  
At the moment at least.

Theon can see Tyrion looking at the Kingslayer in exasperation, but the tired-looking knight only shrugs apologetically.

Tyrion then tries do go on, but Euron taunts him. A dwarf joke, how unimaginative.  
He turns his head in Theon's direction.

"Do you remember when we discussed dwarf jokes?"

Theon nods, remembering their meeting in Winterfell, and the one in Meereen, like it was yesterday.  
The memory seems to coax his brain into feeling like Theon Greyjoy again.

"His wasn't even good."

He can hear a low chuckle. Jon? Probably amused by the sass in his voice.  
Theon Greyjoy is definitely raising his head inside him. Slowly, hardly noticable.  
Even the way he's sitting changes, it's more like the old careless slouch. 

After a deliberate pause Tyrion continues.  
The meeting goes not too bad, considering.

When Euron leaves, Theon doesn't buy it for a second. He may say he's terrified but he doesn't look like it at all.  
He wonders where his uncle's going. Where will he take Yara?

It's not going bad at all until Jon, the stupid, honest oaf, has to declare for Daenerys right then and there.  
After that everything's wrong.  
Cersei and her party leave and Tyrion goes to talk with his sister.  
Theon's never liked the dwarf but he's terrified for him now.

Suddenly he's on his feet, not even a conscious decision.  
He might still catch him, he might-  
A quick glance to Jon, a frown for an answer, then a hardly discernible nod. 

That's all the encouragement Theon needs.  
As quickly as his feet will take him he rushes into the direction Euron left for.  
He hasn't come far when he sees his uncle, casually leaning against a palm tree.  
When he sees Theon, he pushes himself up and languidly strolls in his path.

"Nephew. I knew you'd be sensible. Are you coming to submit to me? Join my crew? Hope you're not too fond of your tongue, but what's one more missing piece to you."

Theon lets the insult slide over his head.  
He knows it's a desperate attempt, but he has to try.

"I've come to propose an exchange. Me for Yara."

Euron howls with laughter upon hearing that.

"You, my dear boy, are a worthless shit. I'm sure we could have a lot of fun together, but I think I'll stick with the only other person with balls in the family besides me."

Before Theon has time to overthink his reactions, his hand comes up and punches his uncle on the jaw.  
It can't have been very hard, but it has Euron freeze.  
He slowly raises his fist. Theon braces himself for a nasty blow when Euron suddenly pauses and looks behind Theon.  
He relaxes and grins. 

"Until next time, nephew. I gather from what he's said about fighting dead people, he won't be there to protect you then."  
He turns and walks away with long strides, his coat fluttering out behind him.

When Theon turns around slowly, he sees Jon, already returning to the dragon pit and to his queen.


End file.
